


Trope Snippets

by TiredFictionGate



Series: Tropes-Verse [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrian makes pokemon, Assassination Classroom Mention, Crack fic I guess, Crossover Cameos - Freeform, F/M, Hijinks & Shenanigans, I can't believe I forgot the Maribat tag, Inside jokes are really just memes, Kidnapping, Kudo's Shinigami Curse, Lila Rossi has an evil twin, MariBat, Marinette is convinced she's cursed, Marinette is just Adrian's beard, Morally grey reincarnated duo, More magic than just Miraculous Magic, Platonic Fake Dating, Prankster Marinette, Reincarnatated!Marinette, Reincarnated!Adrian, Reincarnator Duo is So Done, Reincarnators live in perpetual fear of tripping into another universe again, Strange Coping Mechanisms, That's it, The chapters may have been linked at some point, Tropes, Unreliable writer warning: May never update, at this point everyone's here for the zombie whale incident, but now they are not, does this count as crack?, skewed world perceptions after prolonged contact with insane situations, tenses suck, that's my legacy now, that's the fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27383464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiredFictionGate/pseuds/TiredFictionGate
Summary: Summary: Sneak peeks into a Maribat fic that I’m working on and may never post. Easily subject to change as I sort through the plot bunnies. Following no particular time line. Snippets will likely be more fleshed out if they actually make it into the actual fic.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: Tropes-Verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029828
Comments: 39
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter 1: There is Me, Zio

“Lila Rossi?” Adrian asked.

Marinette nodded, rubbing her temples in an attempt to relieve her headache. “In the show, she lied for attention. I don’t know much about her. She only showed up in the first season once, but from what I picked up from the fandom, she threatened and bullied canon Marinette in the following seasons. I don’t know how much of that is fanon though. Something about chameleon salt… I think that might have been an episode name.” Marinette bit her lip. “I’m not too certain, really.”

Adrian hummed. “So how big of a threat is she?”

“Apparently she was willing to work with Hawkmoth to get what she wanted, like willingly and not just brainwashed in the heat of negative emotion. I’d say she’s a goon level minor annoyance. If I recall correctly, all she does is lie and throw tantrums when things don’t go her way.”

“Well, we’ve already dealt with Hawkmoth, so what’s the problem?”

“I don’t know.” Marinette frowned, fiddling with her bracelet. “Just a bad feeling, I guess.”

“Like scary magic intuition bad feeling?”

Marinette huffed and rolled her eyes. “Just keep your guard up. Things aren’t canon anymore, if they ever were, but that doesn’t mean things will be peaceful.”

“Things are never peaceful with us.” Adrian muttered as he opened the door to their classroom for them. Marinette hooked their arms together, ready to begin their dating charade.

Their classmates were clustered around two unfamiliar people.

“Oh gods, there’s two of them,” Marinette groaned quietly as she buried her face into Adrian’s arm. No wonder her instincts had been going off all morning, giving her the massive headache she was dealing with right now.

“Hey dudes,” Nino called. “Glad you guys aren't too busy making out to get to class on time.”

“Hey Nino, who are they?” Adrian asked, eyeing the two unknowns behind his bright smile.

“New students,” Alya beamed at them, excited to spread news.

“They’re twins!” Rose chirped.

“Hi, I’m Lila.” the female twin greeted, giving Marinette a politely dismissive look and zeroing in appreciatively on Adrian.

“Fabrizio. Just call me Zio,” the male twin smiled, his eyes sweeping calculatingly over the two reincarnators and lingering on Marinette in a predatory way.

“You expected there to be one Rossi, but you were wrong, there is me, Zio.” Marinette mumbled into Adrian’s ear, trying to ignore her growing headache. Could they be any more obvious?

Adrian choked on air and turned away as he attempted to cover up his laughter as a coughing fit. “Mari!” he hissed, sending her a glare with no heat.

Marinette gave Adrian a cheshire’s grin before turning back to their two new classmates and giving them a customer service smile that was so natural only Adrian could tell the difference. “I’m Marinette and that’s my boyfriend Adrian. It’s nice to meet you two.”

“Sickeningly sweet as always,” Alya cooed teasingly.

“Marinette’s the class president and big sister, if you need anything, just go to her.” Alya explained needlessly.

“Hey, doesn’t Zio mean uncle in Italian?” Adrian asked.

Fabrizio gave a short chuckle. “Yeah, I was something of an older brother for my old class too, kind of like you.” He said, giving Marinette a playful wink. “But they called me uncle because it’s already in my name.”

Marinette gave him a polite nod, customer service smile still on her face. “How interesting! I’m sure you’ll fit in just as well here.”

Thankfully Bustier came in and the class dispersed and went to their seats. Marinette was seated in the back and away from either of the Rossi’s who apparently liked to sit up front.

-

“There’s something off about them,” Adrian commented once they’d made it to their hero hideout that they still didn’t have a name or code for. “They’re magical aura is too strong for people without cores. Or is that a twin thing?”

“Twins with magic have a habit of either cancelling or amplifying each other’s powers. So yes, it’s probably the twin thing. What I thought was interesting is that it doesn’t feel completely human in nature.” Marinette answered, taking notes on the things she’d noticed about the Rossi twins before she forgot them. “An atavism, I’m guessing.”

“Magical creature blood, abilities, and no training.” Adrian nodded. “That’s not a good combination. On the bright side, they’re probably not even aware they have magic and they definitely can’t use it if they haven’t formed a core.”

“A fairly safe assumption but there is a chance they could learn and figure it out on their own.” Marinette tapped her pencil against the pages of her notebook. “We should figure out what they’re descended from to prepare...” She words devolved into mumbling over her notes.

Adrian huffed. “You’re being paranoid. They’re just kids.”

Marinette stopped tapping as she pursed her lips and gave her partner a dirty look.

He rolled his eyes and leaned back against the bookshelves. “Yes, yes. I know. Be prepared for anything. Don’t underestimate someone based on their age, gender, alignment, or anything else.”

“They won’t be kids forever.”

Adrian sighed but despite his misgivings, he gave his own observations. “I’m certain their magic has a connection with the moon but it’s not a moon alignment. It’ll take a while to sort through the possibilities but I’m positive that what they use is metaphysical in nature.”

Fortune telling, illusions, mind reading, mind control, hypnotism, puppeteering… that sort of thing.

“And that Fabrizio kid is the stronger twin.”

Marinette nodded, she’d noticed that too. “At least they’re not descended from Selkies, the magic doesn’t feel quite like that special signature combination feeling. I can’t rule out Sirens though.”

“Thank the gods,” Adrian muttered. Selkies were a pain to make enemies of as their songs could neutralize or strengthen certain kinds of magic. Sirens, while more vicious, were far more manageable.

“I know you’re busy planning how to take them down but don’t you think we should train them or something?” Adrian asked. “Untrained magic users can be pretty dangerous.”

“I'm biased but they seemed to me like the kind of people who would abuse power. Trained magic users willing to abuse their powers, particularly when dealing with mind magics, seem far more dangerous, if you ask me.”

Marinette sighed and leaned back into the couch she sat on. “But I’ll leave it up to you to decide if they should be trained but please learn what kind of people they are before you make that decision. Watch them for two months, at the very least.”

Adrian nodded.

“And ask the Beaumont's, the Li’s and Father for advice.” Marinette ran a hand through her hair. “You should also-”

_“Marinette,”_ Adrian stressed. “I get it, I’ll be careful. Stop worrying.”

“Telling me to stop worrying isn’t going to make me stop.” she hissed. Nevertheless, she forced herself to relax.

* * *

**This was actually written a while ago, when I wanted an eviler Rossi than Lila.**

**In this fic, Lila's basically a minor inconvenience because reincarnated Marinette used to be and sometimes still is worse than Lila when it comes to manipulations and the like. So I needed someone worse than Lila to be the bad guy and since Adrian is also a reincarnator, it can't be Adrian salt. So I made Fabrizio the magical stalker creep to pick up the slack. He's where I was going to shove all the Adrian salt, but he's since been replaced since I couldn't figure out how to fit him into the timeline. Might save him for another fic.**


	2. A Stolen Hood

Marinette dragged the vigilante she’d knocked out into their temporary base, an uncertain Adrian trailing behind her.

“Do you- I don’t think- Are you sure we should be doing this?” he asked, his voice higher and more feminine due to the voice changer Marinette had built into the mask of his hoodie. It was based off of Lila’s voice, because if they were going to do this, they might as well incriminate the annoyance. (No matter how temporary because there’s no way it’d hold up when the Bats actually looked into it.)

Marinette shrugged. “No harm no foul, right?” Her own voice changer - not that she needed one - based off that piece of- that _thing_ Lila called a brother.

“You just knocked him out, that’s definitely harm!”

Marinette pouted at her partner in crime. “It was only a bit of-” she cut it off there, aware of the active com, and wiggled her fingers in the gesture for magic. “He’s not hurt, just asleep.” She said as she took Red Hood’s guns and tucked one away and sent the other one to Adrian. 

“It doesn’t last long, he should be waking up any minute now. I wouldn’t be surprised if he’s just pretending to be asleep since he no longer has a way to contact the other bats and we have his guns. Reconnaissance in an unfamiliar and possibly dangerous situation is a very basic thing.”

Marinette shrugged as she examined the com. Ritsu had already tampered with the tracking aspect of it. That should buy them at least another ten to fifteen minutes before the Batfam realizes, forcing Marinette and Adrian to relocate.

She smiled, she kinda wanted to mess with them. And, wow, she was spending too much time with her prankster parents. (The magic teachers she saw as parental figures, not Tom and Sabine, who were more like flatmate-siblings than parents.)

Adrian gives her a look and rolls his eyes, he knew she was up to no good - more than they already were anyway. “I’ll begin preparations.” He grumbled, not wanting to deal with it. 

Well, they both dealt with the insanity of their reincarnated lives in different ways.

He wasn’t really one to talk. For every prank of hers, malicious or otherwise, he had a magical plant or creature - sometimes both - to create. And at this point, he’d probably recreated every non legendary pokemon the two of them could remember and then some other… more _questionable_ creations.

Adrian pulled a metal bucket, some firewood, a set of stationery with a black chisel tip marker would be waiting alongside some paintball guns, two gallons of honey, and four pounds of birdseed from his pocket dimension and began counting their inventory to make sure they had everything and extras just in case.

“What are you planning to do with Red Hood?” demanded one of the bats from the com. 

Marinette, giddy with anticipation, could barely contain her snickers. “We’re not going to hurt him if that’s what you’re worried about. We just need him to do a favor for us.” She says, managing to keep her voice even. It came out more cheerful than she intended but it got the message across.

Red Hood turned with a snarl. “I’m not doing shit for you cra-” Red Hood’s snarl died down into a gasp. “Holy _shit,_ you’re just kids. What are you, 12?”

Marinette pouted, she was 16, thank you very much. It wasn’t her fault that she was so short. And even though she preferred being on the shorter side, calling her a 12 year old was going a bit too far.

The assumption about her age would be useful in throwing off the bats so she let it be. 

“Speaking of favors, Mr. Red Hood, can I have your autograph?” Adrian asked from the other side of their warehouse.

“You knocked me out and kidnapped me _for an autograph?_ ” Red Hood asked incredulously. 

“Uh, no. He’s just a huge fan.”

“Oh shit, I didn’t think this through. What would he even sign it out to?” Adrian groaned.

“You could just use your assassin name? And I don’t mean the codename.”

Adrian shuddered and Marinette would have at least snickered if she hadn’t been through the same pain of having a Class 3-E codename.

“Assassins?” someone hissed on the other side of the com.

“Who are you affiliated with?” another demanded.

Marinette blinked and thought about it for a minute. “Uh… I stayed with the League of Shadows for a while some years back, does that count?”

There’s a stunned silence on the other side of the com before cursing fills the air.

Adrian groaned, “Why would you tell them that?”

“The most annoying thing for a detective is having a lead you can’t follow up on.” Marinette said, staring off into the distance as she recalled their attempts to track down Hawkmoth, who - in this universe - was not actually Gabriel Agreste. Surprisingly.

“Look, I’m not doing anything for Ra’s.” Red Hood snarls again.

Marinette frowned at him. “Who said anything about that old fart? No, we’re doing something much more personal.”

From the com, she could hear some suspicious coughing from the bats.

Marinette could tell Red Hood was startled and amused by what she’d called the demon’s head. The helmet was annoyingly in the way of reading his facial expressions but that’s what having a magical, very on-point, intuition was for.

“...Ok, you have my respect but I’m not doing any favors for someone who _kidnapped_ me.”

Oh, right.

Sometimes, Marinette forgets that people don’t react like she does in kidnapping situations. But to be fair, she gets kidnapped like twice a week ever since she caught the Kudo curse from that trip to Japan, usually by some random amateur murderer, some burglar in all the cases they run into, or Talia Al Ghoul. It gets repetitive after a while.

“I think you’ve been spending too much time with Talia.” Adrian chirps from his place.

“A future mother-in-law is still a mother-in-law. I’m pretty much obligated to spend time with her.” Marinette huffs at Adrian. “And even if she wasn’t, she’s still my godmother.”

There’s choking, squawking, and a strangled noise of realization from the other side of the com. Red Hood himself was sputtering, Marinette wondered if his saliva was collecting on the inside of his helmet.

Really, that couldn’t be comfortable or sanitary.

“Nevertheless, if you won’t help us, we’re going to have problems.” she growled at Red Hood, before turning the comm off and tossing it aside.

“If you don’t want to help, I won’t force the issue.” Marinette pouted at Red Hood, then shifted her disappointment to Adrian. “I thought you said he’d want to help.”

“I really thought he’d want to.” Adrian said mournfully.

“Alright then, we’ll just keep you locked up until it’s over and release you tomorrow morning.” Marinette sighed, giving the vigilante a glance before turning back to her partner. “We don’t have much time, who else do you know is skilled with guns and would be willing to help us shoot the Joker?”

Red Hood spasmed and jerked up. “ _Woah._ Hey now, maybe I was being a little too hasty in my decision making. I’d be willing to give the plan a listen.” 

“Oh?” Marinette perked up, “That’s wonderful!”

**Ch 2 Bonus**

“He won’t work for you.” a gruff voice came out over the coms.

“So, Red Hood, what do you say?” Marinette prods her captive.

“Didn’t Batman just say I wouldn’t?”

“Well,” Marinette replied petulantly. “he’s not the boss of you.”

There was a beat of silence and despite Marinette’s glee, she could feel the “oh shit,” silence from the other side of the com.

Then, Adrian’s cackling cut through the quiet. “Oh my gods, I can literally hear them all thinking, ‘Don’t do it. It’s a trap!’.”

**Ch 2 Bonus 2**

“Robin, who are we dealing with.” Batman demanded.

“Baby bird, was that your fiance, since when do you have a fiance? Or do we have another sibling we don’t know about?”

“I thought the league would want you to marry a woman to continue to the line. Why is your fiance a guy?”

“Tt. She is most likely using a voice changer.”

“ _She?_ That was a _girl?_ ”

“ _Robin._ ”

Damian sighed. “I do not know her real name, I’ve always just called her Uma. As she said, she is my mother’s god daughter. She doesn’t break promises so we know she won’t actually hurt Red Hood, but what she’s after, I can’t say.”

“Try.”

“Father, it could be anything from wanting directions to a store to decorating the entirety of Gotham all the colors of the rainbow because she thinks it looks too dreary to needing information on a hit. In the League, she was most well-known for being unpredictable and chaotic.” Then, after a moment of debate, he added. “If you want an example, she is also known for being the main instigator of the zombie whale incident.”

_“Excuse me?”_

“The _what?_ ” Red Robin squawked.

“Elaborate.” Batman growled.

“As she would say,” Damian replied dryly. “Long story short, she dropped a whale on my grandfather.”


	3. If I had a nickel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another kidnapping and a story, for those of you who were curious enough to leave a comment. This is a lot longer than I thought it would be, so I guess you're getting it in two parts.

Marinette took in her surroundings.

Upside down, chained to someone behind her. Chains that were comically large, with link holes big enough for her to fit her entire arm through if she tried - where did they get these?

Glowing green vat of mysterious liquid.

Joker, gleefully doing something over by a rather impressive computer set up for what appeared to be a warehouse. There was a goon or two hanging around, acting like security guards.

She sighed. Kidnapped, again.

“If I had a nickel,” she muttered to herself, “for e _very_ time I was hung upside down, back-to-back-to-back with two other people over mysterious glowing green liquid, I’d have two nickels. Which, I admit, it’s not much, but ma~an, is it strange it’s happened _twice_.”

“This has happened to you before?” a voice sounding like one the bats asked with a tone of incredulousness.

“At least there’s no whale this time.” one of the other bats sighed, sounding tired.

Huh, ok. It’d make getting out the binds a little more difficult but other than that, it should be fine.

The bats know about the zombie whale incident?

“Ok, that is it!” the first bat yelled, gaining the attention of the Joker. “Will one of you explain, what the hell the zombie whale incident is?”

Sort of then.

“Right now? Or after we escape?” Marinette asked, she didn’t bother lowering her voice. She was already bored with this whole kidnapping shtick. She had a prank to get back to.

Joker starts ranting about something, but Marinette was already tuning him out. Insane clown or not, she’s pretty sure it’s something along the lines of how they weren’t going to or shouldn’t even try escaping, followed by some sort of threat they think they can follow through on. He’s not really her problem anyway.

“- try to escape, you’ll never see-”

Yup. Nothing interesting.

“Are you listening?” he cackled angrily.

Marinette’s kind of impressed that he could laugh and be angry at the same time. That takes dedication. She made a noncommittal sound. “Sure. Have fun with the big bat. We’ll just sit here and chill.”

He gave them several suspicious looks as he walked into the next room to do whatever he was planning to do, stopping every few steps to look back and make sure they weren’t doing anything funny.

“Huh, guess we have time for a story.”

“Or we could get out of here...” the second bat said. “Isn’t there a time limit on your prank or something?”

“Bold of you to assume I don’t have back up plans for when kidnapping and murder gets in the way of my pranks.”

“Is she sane?” The first bat - bird? - asked the second one.

The second bat stayed silent for a moment. “In a manner of speaking.”

“Do you want to know about the incident or not?”

“... I… I do.” the first bat answered hesitantly.

The second one huffed. “Might as well, it’s going to take a while to get out of these ridiculous chains.”

Marinette nodded. “You sure you want to hear about the zombie whale incident, it’s not very interesting.”

“And not very interesting? _Apparently you dropped a whale on Ra’s Al Ghul._ ”

This half shouted statement had caught the attention of the goons. 

“The hell-” One of the goons angrily began.

“It was a papermache whale.” Marinette defended. 

“It was seven feet long and on _fire._ ” the second bat said, voice clipped. Oh, so only one of them knew about it and from the sound of it, kept most of the story to themselves.

“Shh, I wanna hear this.” the other goon shushed his partner. 

“Guys, please.” the first bat whined. “Enough with the suspense.”

Marinette nodded. “It was 10 years ago, when I was like 6, I was babysitting Ra’s grandchildren, both 4 years old at the time, cute little buggers, and a couple of those-”

“You were _not_ babysitting us, we-” the second bat cut in.

“Us? Hafid?” Hafid’s Robin? Marinette wondered when that happened.

“Tt. No names in the field.”

“Oh, shit,” Goon One whispered to his buddy like they were watching some rom-com drama happen in real time. “Robin’s the grandson of Ra’s Al Ghul.”

“You know.. your mother told me you died and I don’t know if I should be offended that she didn’t tell me you came back to life or disappointed in myself that I didn’t catch her damn lie.”

He just clicked his tongue again, but there was a sense of awkwardness and discomfort to it. He had died, but since when do Al Ghul's stay dead? 

Marinette huffed, understanding what he meant.“Point made.”

“Where was I? Right, so I was low-key trying to teach them how to have fun and be social - because if you’re going to be an assassin, you gotta do it right, none of that stupid fighting-only human weapon bullshit they had going on in the lower levels. So, I decided to teach them how to play hot potato and sell it like a training exercise on body control.”

Hafid snorted. “As badly as she explained it, it worked.”

“I was still learning Arabic, okay? The thing is, they - Hafid, Mara, and a bunch of other assassin-in-training kids - decided that the game of hot potato needs _an actual hot potato._ Which meant that I had to keep an eye on like twenty assassin-in-training kids trying to sneak into a kitchen of fully trained assassin cooks. Now, none of these kids have ever seen an uncooked potato before, so-”

“I’m sorry,” Goon two cut in.

“Polite,” Marinette commented with all the authority of a queen on her throne despite the fact she was hanging upside down while chained to two bats. “You’re forgiven. Continue.”

“They’ve never seen an uncooked potato before?”

“We spent most of our time learning to fight and sneak around, there was no time or energy left to do things like raiding the kitchen unless Uma was visiting. She’d cause so much trouble, all the trainers and higher-ups spent all their time trying to stop her rather than training us or whatever else they were supposed to be doing.

And at this point, they figured that if they saddled her with a bunch of the trainees, she would be too busy trying to keep them under control to cause more trouble. Mara and I were in charge of making sure she was actually kept out of trouble. We had varying success, as proven by the incident she’s narrating.”

“You say that like I didn’t plant the idea in their minds like almost every other plan I had.”

Hafid made a noise in the back of his throat but he didn’t reply. His head knocked against hers and - she assumed - the other bat’s, so he must be looking up at the ground for a prayer for patience.

“Right, so- Georgie is trying to -”

“Who’s Georgie?” Goon two asked. _Oh,_ the poor man’s invested now.

Marinette took pity on him and replied. “The alpaca.”

“The-?!” Goon one cut himself off, “You know what, this story’s already so goddamn weird. Why not?” 

Smart man, Marinette thought.

“Wait, wait, wait- _alpaca?_ ” Goon two whispered.

“Where did the alpaca come from?” the bat that wasn’t Hafid asked. His voice was a little strained and he sounded like Marinette without her coffee in the morning after three all-nighters in a row. Tired and done, but still curious.

“Georgie. Is. A. _Llama._ ” Hafid bites out. 

“No.” Marinette drew out the o. “She’s an alpaca, she’s never spit at anyone.”

“Long snout, _llama._ ”

“Rounded back, _Alpaca._ ” Marinette snipes back.

“You know what- it doesn’t matter, what happened? Why is there an alpaca-llama thing in the kitchen and what does this have to do with the Ra’s being crushed by a flaming paper mache whale?”

“What? No. Georgie wasn’t in the kitchen. She was swimming in the lake by the kitchen with the giraffes.”

“I don’t remember giraffes there when I went to the league.” Not-Hafid the bat muttered.

“Grandfather moved them to another base after the incident.”

“Why were there giraffes in the first place?”

“Needed them for a mission.” Hafid replied.

“In what mission would make the league of shadows need giraffes.” the poor bird sounded close to crying.

“That’s… I don’t recall.” Hafid admitted.

“They didn’t tell us.” Marinette affirmed. Internally, she huffed. These chains were taking forever to get out of.

**To be continued...**


End file.
